Undercover Assassin: Hermione's story
by PrincessCupcake
Summary: After an incident in the Gryffindor tower,Dumbledore asks Hermione to become Harry's bodyguard. She agrees,unaware of Dumbledores manipulative plans. Secrets are revealed and lines are crossed but when has a year at Hogwarts been normal?H/Hr OOC!
1. Hermione's Secret

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter universe and all the characters in it belong to J. K. Rowling. I get nothing out of this except enjoyment.**

***** Inspired by the movie wanted but not a crossover *** **

Chapter 1- Hermione's Secret

Hermione Granger relaxed under a tree looking out at the lake. She had a lot on her mind and sitting by the lake was calming to her. In the distance the sun was setting and the squid was waving as it swam through the water. She sat back further against the tree and thought about the past month.

The school year had just begun and for the first time Hermione was not excited or ecstatic in any way. In fact she was the opposite, over the last few weeks she had received gifts from the same sender. They were always from the same sender- they called themselves _The Family Business- _and she knew exactly who they were. But sadly she could tell no one about them.

'_I wish I could'_ she thought

The gifts were always something she enjoyed –chocolate, books etc. - but they were slowly escalating to more personal gifts. Each day the gifts were becoming more and more extravagant and she was getting worried. Her friends still did not know about the gifts because they were delivered to her dorm room instead of the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron really didn't know much about her but she was fine with that. Ron was her friend, she trusted him- in most situations- but he had a short temper and she wasn't speaking to him at the moment. While Harry was like a brother to her and she would do anything to protect him and telling him that _she could take down a man three times her size in a matter of seconds _was not something they needed to know. Besides they wouldn't believe her either way_._

"I'd rather be the brain than the brawns of the group"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her latest gift. It was a Benchmade 32 Morpho, a butterfly knife to be exact. She liked the gift and would thank the sender but a part of her was a little freaked out that someone new her secret. When she was ten she had the same knife but lost it on one of the moving days. The only difference was the runes on the blade. It had a rune for protection and accuracy.

She sighed and twiddled with the knife as she watched the sunset. She finished reminiscing and headed back to the castle. She put away her knife as she walked away from the lake. She headed back to the dorm in the Gryffindor Tower and stayed in her room for the rest of the night.

Light tapping on her window caught her attention. She opened the window and an owl flew in carrying a large package, it dropped the package and flew back outside.

Hermione nodded and took the box, unwrapping it quickly.

Under all the paper was a simple black box with her initials on the top. She opened the lid to reveal a silver and black handgun (a glock 17) with her name engraved on the barrel.

"It's beautiful" She said quietly. Beside the gun was a smaller box filled with empty pill capsules and a note. She unravelled the note. It read-

_Kitty, _

_We're coming for you. _

_-You already know _

"Why don't they just kidnap me instead of raising my stress levels?" She said to herself

She put the note down, put on her 'KRUM' jersey with some shorts and fell asleep early.

Meanwhile her friends were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizards chess while a few other Gryffindor students sat around the room. While Nevill sat nearby reading a book on Herbology.

They were all worried about Hermione but each of them had a different perspective on the situation.

"Hermione's been acting weird lately" Ron said after her moved his pawn.

"I know, it's like she's hiding something from everyone" Harry muttered

"But she wouldn't do that, right?" Ron asked

Harry shook his head. He had noticed that Hermione was acting differently; she was distracted or daydreaming in class instead of answering every question. He wasn't worried because she could answer any question she was asked when she was called upon.

As the clock struck nine the Common room door started to creak and groan, catching their attention.

"What's happening?" Neville asked, Harry and Ron shrugged.

The door creaked one more time before flying open and slamming into the wall. Professor Dumbledore walked in-eyes twinkling- followed by three burly muscle men adorned in black and silver guns strapped to their waists.

"Harry, , do you know where is?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"She went to bed earlier" Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and the men behind him cracked their knuckles menacingly.

"B...Bu...But I could get someone to wake her up" He said stuttering. Harry looked around the room and spotted Ginny crouching near his chair.

"Ginny could you go up to Hermione's room and bring her down here" Harry whispered to her. She nodded and ran up the stairs to the girl dorms.

A few minutes later, Ginny came back with a tired Hermione.

"What's going on" She asked with a yawn.

"Aw Kitty, how could you forget us" the 'leader' said.

Hermione looked in his direction, her jaw dropping slightly

"Wolf" She squeaked and made a dash for the stairs. 'Wolf', the leader, pulled out a whip like object and slashed it in her direction. It wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Hi" Hermione said with a grimace as she struggled with the whip.

"Okay boys, we got what we need! Let's head out" Wolf said and the men behind him headed for the door.

"Wait , I am **not** leaving this room with some arrogant, conceited muscle men who decide to ruin my night and if I leave this room it will be on my terms. NOT yours" Hermione said. She pulled out a knife and cut the whip but Wolf caught her – for the second time- and held another knife to her throat. The whip dropped to the floor as she thought of her next move. Like chess gave, she had to focus.

Students gasped, Harry and Ron jumped from their seat with their wands raised and ready to protect Hermione.

"Think again, your coming with me. We **are going** to the Headmasters office and you **are **coming with us. Whether you like it or not" Wolf said menacingly.

Hermione didn't respond, instead she grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He dropped the knife as she flipped him over her shoulder and had him pinned on the floor. All in a matter of seconds.

"I already said we're doing this my way! So I **will** see you in Dumbledore's office" She said standing up, she stopped to pick up the knives and walked out.

"Bloody Hell, did you know she could do that!" Ron exclaimed.

"I can't believe my eyes" and "What just happened" could be heard throughout the room.

Wolf picked himself of the ground and rolled his shoulder before signalling for them to leave.

"Ha ha, Kitty got claws now" One of the men said as he laughed. In response the other said "Wolf got his ass kicked" And they both laughed as they left.

"Well that was entertaining. Have a good night boys" Dumbledore said to Harry, Neville and Ron. They nodded dumbly as Dumbledore left and the portrait closed itself.

"Whoa"

"Do you think she'll teach me how to do that" One of the younger students asked

"Dude that was AMAZING"

"I still can't believe it" Harry said, rubbing his eyes

"Dude, believe it cuz' you saw exactly what I did" Seamus said

"Woah"

As Dumbledore walked back to his office he thought of the possibilities Miss Granger could bring. She could become Young Harry's bodyguard incase anything happed. He stroked his chin in thought.

'_Why that just might work'_ Dumbledore thought and pulled out a lemon drop to suck on.

**I hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think- do you love it? Hate it? **


	2. The Headmasters Office

**A/N: I'd like to thank all the reviewers and readers! This is my first Harry Potter fic and all the positive responses make me… glad I posted this story!**

I changed the rating because the story is pretty violent and bloody .

Secondly the story takes place during their sixth year.

******* Wolf in my story looks like Hugh Jackman when he played Wolverine in X-men 2 but his hair isn't as spiked.**

**Alex looks like a younger version of Ryan Reynolds in X-men Origins: Wolverine. He's about 19/20 ish for this story, keep that in mind!**

**Other guy1 &2 are fraternal twins who don't speak much and will remain nameless.**

**Viper looks like Tyrese Gibson **

**Hunter looks like Vin Diesel **

**Raven looks like Jessica Biel from Blade~ complete with the leather tracksuit (she shows up later) **********

All other characters are the same. Viper is more of the strong silent type…

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2- The Headmasters Office**

Hermione reached the Headmasters office before anyone else and took the liberty of letting herself in.

"Cockroach Clusters" She said and the gargoyles guarding the office moved to the side. She climbed the moving stairs and rode up to the top. She skipped the last few step and push open the doors.

She looked around quickly spotting three muscled men around Dumbledores desk. Viper on the desk, Hunter leaning against in and Alex sat in the chair behind it- they looked like a mafia boss with his bodyguards. She laughed quietly and walked into the room. Their attention was immediately drawn to the sudden presence in the room.

Alex responded the fastest- he jumped over the desk and engulfed Hermione in a hug. She hugged him back and he sat down on the desk with Hermione sitting beside him.

Hunter responded with a nod and from Viper she got a "Our little Princess has grown into one fine little _mmm_, damn girl" and a wink.

They spoke quietly as they waited for Dumbledore, Wolf and the two other guys to come to the Headmasters office.

"I thought you were in Russia" She inquired quietly

"I was but I couldn't miss the chance to prove my supremeness"

"That's not a word you ignoramus"

"So you don't deny that I can beat you at any task" He smirked and she responded by shoving him off the desk.

"I thought you gave up after I kicked you through the wall at Headquarters" She laughed at his frown. Viper and Hunter laughed quietly while they watched the verbal fight.

Alex didn't respond since Wolf walked in followed by his cronies and Dumbledore shortly after. Hermione moved from the desk while Alex stayed where he was. Wolf walked in like he owned the place and his cronies took their place by standing on both sides of the door- guarding it.

"Aw Miss Granger I see you've met these men before" Dumbledore inquired. Hermione nodded as she sat down in one of the seats nearby.

"Their practically family" Dumbledore nodded in understanding

"Well in that case you should be glad to know that they will be staying here for the next few days-"

"WHAT" Hermione shrieked, interrupting Dumbledore's speech.

"It is in our best interest that they are allowed to stay for your benefit"

"Why- " Hermione started to protest and Alex silenced her by covering her mouth with his hand. "Let the man finish" He muttered in her ear.

"For the next few days Messr. Hunter, Viper and Alex will be training and assisting you as your personal teachers. You will be required to go on missions when required and you will have a weapon on you at all times. Your teachers will be notified by me when you leave the castle and will not have to serve a detention for an absence in any class. I would suggest you tell Young Harry and of this development after your display of sudden strength in the Gryffindor tower" Dumbledore spoke and turned to leave his office.

"Oh and before I forget, have Professor Snape sign this form seeing as Messr. Alex, Viper and Hunter are your new DADA teachers." He handed her the slip and disappeared with a silent pop.

"So now what?" Alex asked

"We plan" Wolf stated. For the first time of the evening, Hunter spoke. "Since princess over here has class during the weekdays, we should schedule the lessons during that ABCA shit- "

"Its called Defence Against the Dark Arts or DADA"

"Yeah _that_, we should have a place to train her during that time" He said and the others nodded in agreement.

"That could work, let's start on Tuesday" Hermione said. Again they nodded. "Now I need to find Harry and Ron to explain _this_ to them." And she was gone.

The remaining men stayed behind in the office, wondering what to do next.

"Did the old coot say where we were staying" Wolf stated loudly.

An unexpected cloud of flames caught them off guard- they raised their guns and were ready to shoot. Alex quickly remembered Hermione telling him about the Headmasters flaming pet- a bird.

"Wait its from the Headmaster" Alex said as the flames dies out and a rather ugly bird took its place.

"Dude what the fuck is that?"Wolf shouted. Alex waved him off as he approached the bird. The bird held out its leg and he untied the scroll attached. He read it to him self and smirked as a door appeared behind one of Wolf's cronies.

"That is our dorm and Dumbles has arranged for Wolf to leave in the morning" Alex said and they stayed in their dorm 'til morning.

Hermione rushed back to the Gryffindor tower. She was nervous and anxious to see Harry and Ron- not just to talk but their reactions as well. She reached the Gryffindor entrance and the Fat Lady's portrait let her enter. The room was quiet and at first glance she thought it was empty. She was about to head up the stairs when she heard a quiet "Hermione"

Harry waited on the couch while Ron waited for Hermione to acknowledge his presence. When she did he dragged her to the couch in silence and put her next to Harry before sitting on the mini table.

"Are you mad at me" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head "Why would we be mad at you"

"What you did to that beefy guy was bloody awesome!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione shook her head giggling, this would be easier than she thought.

"Reallly, thank Merlin! For a second I thought you would cast me aside like some freak" She said and pulled them into a group hug. She let go after a while and sat back on the couch, sighing. She covered her face with her arms and sighed again. Harry and Ron exchanged looks but said nothing.

"I feel bad though" She said

"Why" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

" I feel like I lied to you, you know like I didn't tell you the full story"

"Then tell us now" Ron said.

"Okay but it's a long story" Hermione said and took a deep breath before starting. "It all started when i was five years old..."


	3. Her Story

**A/N: I decided that Wolf's cronies should have a name so they are now- Thing 1 and Thing 2.**

Chapter 3- Her story

"Are you mad at me" Hermione asked. She shifted in her seat and fidgeted a bit.

Harry shook his head "Why would we be mad at you"

"What you did to that beefy guy was bloody awesome!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione shook her head giggling; this would be easier than she thought.

"Really, thank Merlin! For a second I thought you would cast me aside like some freak" She said and pulled them into a group hug. She let go after a while and sat back on the couch, sighing. She covered her face with her arms and sighed again. _They don't know the whole story and they still think it was cool, _she thought with another sigh.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks but said nothing.

"I feel bad though" She said

"Why" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"I feel like I lied to you, you know like I didn't tell you the full story"

"Then tell us now" Ron said.

"Okay but it's a long story" Hermione said and took a deep breath before starting. "It all started when I was five years old but before I even get to that I have to say this: I never killed anyone who didn't deserve it so please don't judge me" They nodded and she started her story.

"My childhood was really odd. My parents were away on business so often that I don't consider them parents. Now, I call them by their names- Emma and Ted. When I was three they gave up all claims on me and shipped me off to my Uncles house. My Uncle became my legal guardian. His name is Allan Granger but he goes by Captain for some reason and he works with a department of the government. He deals with the British Armed forces and trains qualified members to become professional assassins. He only trained a group at a time and the type of training he did required them to live together so I ended up living with five guys-Wolf, Hunter, Viper, Thing 1 and Thing 2. In a messed up way we were a family and I finally had the big brothers I had always wanted. I was a girl who could kick ass, play with knives and speak 12 languages- life was pretty good" Hermione paused when Ron was about to say something.

"They let you play with knives" Ron asked

"Yes they did and I still can" Hermione said

"Mum would freak if I even try to do that" Ron shuddered at the thought.

"Where I was … oh right…when I turned ten, my biological parent decided they wanted me back. They took it to court and demanded that I was put back with Emma and Ted. I had to say goodbye to the guys who became my family. Their goodbye gift was this gorgeous butterfly knife and I promised to be back during every summer. "

"Why would you want a knife shaped like a butterfly?" Ron asked. Hermione felt like slapping him if he interrupted her one more time.

"I'll show you later, now let me finish the fricking story! " She exclaimed loudly and covered her mouth, shocked "Sorry, Ron" He shifted in his seat and nodded.

"So Emma and Ted had custody of me again and they immediately banned me from military related projects. I put myself completely in my studies and had skipped a few grades as a result. When my letter for Hogwarts came Emma instantly said no and Ted agreed not wanting to upset his wife. When Professor McGonagall showed up, they decided without me that I should wait another year before heading off to a new world they didn't understand" She paused again, running her hand through her hair before twisting it into a loose bun and using her wand to keep it up.

"Emma spent my remaining year trying to turn me into the daughter she had always wanted and into a girly girl. I was a tom boy and her hopes and dreams were wasted on me. She's even the reason my teeth were so messed up in first year. Ugh! I was so excited to leave that dreadful house, maybe I was a little too excited. You know what happened during first year, and then summer came along. I got to see Uncle Ted again and the guys. There was a new addition to the family- his name was Alex and we weren't like siblings but we got along. Wolf, Thing 1 and Thing 2 left on a mission and I trained with Alex for the rest of the summer. September came around and I became the bookworm you all know and love.

The summers from Second through Fourth Year went around the same. During the summer after fifth year was slightly different, Uncle Al saw my scars and I refused to tell him. He said he would accept my excuse temporarily and that he would come back for a proper answer. Soon enough it was time to get back to school and here I am" Hermione said. She had finished her story and was waiting for their responses.

"Whoa" Was Ron's response.

Harry was quiet and it unnerved and relieved Hermione that he was quiet throughout her story. He seemed to be thinking hard about her words so she let him be.

"Tomorrow I want you to meet Alex, Wolf, Thing 1 and 2, Hunter and Viper. Oh you two are the best" She said giving them a quick hug and she walked towards her dorm.

Hermione went back to her dorm feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Most of her story went untold but Harry and Ron knew enough of her past not to question her. Her family was and still are the most important people in her lives and she would have been crushed if they shunned her for that. She slipped her gun under her pillow and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

While Ron went to bed stumped, Harry was still thinking. He knew Hermione since their first year and she hadn't changed much mentally. Harry finally thought he had her all figured her out and then she drops _this _on them. How was he supposed to act? She wanted her friends to treat her as they did before and think of her in the same way.

He wanted to be her friend and he knew that she was more than a friend to him and that she would never feel the same but a guy could dream, _Right_.

He went to sleep unaware of what the next day would bring. His dreams quickly turned to nightmares. Ones starring gun slinging murderers and slithering snakes with red eyes.

Harry didn't get much sleep that night.


	4. Auras

**A/N: I feel bad that I haven't updated in a month- school started up again and all that jazz...**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

_Previously:_

_As Dumbledore walked back to his office he thought of the possibilities Miss Granger could bring. She could become Young Harry's bodyguard incase anything happed. He stroked his chin in thought._

_'__Why that just might work'__ Dumbledore thought and pulled out a lemon drop to suck on. _

_He sat down in his chair and thought of ways to accomplish his task. _

'_He believes anything I tell him. Oh this will be simple' He thought and popped another lemon drop into his mouth._

Chapter 4-

Hermione wandered the halls aimlessly, her destination unknown but she was determined to find them. She had woken up fairly early to spend time with them. She waited on the moving staircase and headed towards Dumbledore's office as the stairs stopped. She walked through the halls, wondering where her brothers were.

A door appeared to her left and she reached for the door knobs, she turned it and stepped inside. She was quickly engulfed in a hug and the warm calls of "Kitty" and "Princess".

The room she entered looked like the Gryffindor common room with a variety of colours and muggle technology. Thing 1 and 2 escorted her to the leather couch in front of the flatscreen television mounted on the wall.

"Well Mione we decided that since _we-_" Thing 1 started to say.

"-wouldn't be here for long,-"Thing 2 continued. Hermione was used to their twinlepethay and wasn't fazed by their behavior.

"We would give you a specially made present just for you"

Hermione nodded, taking in what they said. Thing 1 disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared with a small metal box. He presented the box to Hermione and she picked it up carefully, unsure of its contents and lifted the lid. Inside the box was metallic shallow bowl with a clear liquid and two lenses floated on top. She was confused and Thing 2 sensed her uncertainty then explained the situation.

"They're contact lenses"

"But I don't wear glasses. Why would I need contacts?" She asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Becauuuuseee these contacts do almost everything except help your vision. They have x-ray vision, you can see auras, see long distance, spell check in seconds, night-vision, read runes and decode most magical languages in minutes." Thing 1 said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Are they safe?" She asked.

"Of course. We had Wolf test the first 12 prototypes and he's _fine_." Thing 2 stated with a laugh.

She shrugged, _'what could go wrong'_ she thought.

She reached into the little metallic bowl and picked up one of the contact lenses ,put it on her eye and did the same for her other eye. She blinked and suddenly the room was in black and white with faint traces of other colours. She raised her hands infront of her face and they faintly glowed with a golden tint. She quickly assessed the room and came to a conclusion- she believed she could see the traces of magic around the room. She quickly blinked twice again and the room change back to normal.

"That's so cool" she said in awe. She tested out other setting while Wolf, Alex and Hunter.

"Is she ready yet" Alex asked impatiently.

"Um, we haven't told her yet" Thing 1 said. Hunter grunted in annoyance while Alex whined. "It was your job to tell her" He whined

"Oh, hi, I um didn't see you there" Hermione stated. She had tried out her x-ray state and squeaked in surprised when she saw their outlines. Luckily she couldn't see through much because – well she didn't want to see her lunch again.

"Now that everyone is here, we have a few important things to discuss." Wolf said

"Like what" Hermione asked

"We believe it is time to remove all the blocks on your magical core"

"What blocks, I feel fine" She said

"We had a special friend of our put some blocks on your core when you had your first few magical outbursts. We thought you were a jedi toddler but that thought was quickly displaced when we met up with the goblins in Dubai. Oh I remember it like it was yesterday, their creepy claws and pointy fangs, urgh nasy. The shortest one in the group said 'she possesses powers that cannot be tamed but in time shall come to change the world as we see it'. We thought the thing was crazy until a whole herd of them ushered us into this dinky room and told us about the wizarding world." Alex explained

"We thought it was best that we blocked most of your powers until you could leave for Hogwarts. There is also a slight block on your mind that stops you from using skills you learned from us at Hogwarts. It was a huge risk but what we taught you was some top secret shit" Hunter explained in a calm but stern voice.

They continued to explain the situation and Hermione listened carefully. Her mind was buzzzing with worry and hurt- hurt that they would do somethin glike that and not tell her until years passed. She woried because she thought it could all go wrong and she would be a mindless incompetent fool like Lavender.

"Yeah, so anyways we are taking you to that Goblin bank to get this sorted out" Wolf said and ushered her out of the room.

"We're leaving in ten minutes, so be ready!" Alex called as she walked away from the room.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat with Seamus, Neville and Ginny sat nearby for a reason unknown to Harry. Ron started piling food onto his plate while Harry pushed the food around his plate with his fork. His mind was on Hermione. Ever since she told them of her unbelievable past, he kept imagining her standing by Voldemorts side and cackling like a maniac beside Bellatrix Lestrange. His thoughts were distracting him so much that he decided to head back to the common room until class started. But there were no classes on Sunday and he would have to face Hermione eventually.

Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor tower. She had met up with her brother s and they immediately started to plan on how to end this war. They gave her a few books to start her off and sent her on her way to the Gryffindor tower. She read the first book, _the complete guide to wandless magic_, as she walked. She was focused on the book and continued back to her room.

Harry had made it safely back to the common room and was currently sitting on one of the couches as a smiling Hermione walked through the portrait hole. Hermione spotted him quickly and her smile faded into a frown.

"Harry there's something different about you" She stated

Her eyes flashed green for a second as she stood near him. From her view point, she could see the golden outline of his magic and a strange chainlike black fog floating around him, corrupting his magical aura.

"That's rather unusual" Hermione stated.

"You're coming with me, your magical core is all wonky" She grabbed his arm dragging him along.

He followed her without complaint.


	5. Gringotts

**Sorry for not updating, as an apology I am making this at least chapter 3 times longer than usual****. So around 2800 words- hopefully! But I might split it into 2 chapters if it goes way over. **

_Previously:_

_She grabbed his arm dragging him along._

_He followed her without complaint._

Chapter 5:

She speed walked through the halls at a quick pace with Harry fumbling behind her. She was on her way to see her. Harry was still as confused as ever but after years of knowing Hermione, he now knew not to question her. He continued to follow her through the maze like halls and down the moving stairs all the way to Dumbledore's office. But instead of heading towards the Gargoyle she stopped in front of the blank wall to the left. Within seconds a door appeared and she walked through, gently pulling him along.

Hermione glanced around the room, looking for someone, anyone really. She ushered him towards the seat and sat down.

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he looked around the room in awe. To him the room was like a high class hotel compared to his room at the Dursley's. Hermione left him to his mental wanderings and blinked again, changing the setting of her contacts. She could now see the room in a dull shade of gray and the magical objects were illuminated in a soft yellow glow. She looked around in wonder at all the glowing items. She occasionally picked up a few to examine, while she waited.

Minutes passed and soon half an hour went by and she was really bored. She lied down on the couch opposite of Harry and watched TV on the giant screen in front of them. Shortly after she found the perfect seat, they fell asleep. Minutes later, the door opened quietly and in walked Alex, Viper and Hunter.

Hunter was the first to notice the figures sitting on the couch watching their TV and signalled to the others. He made the silence gesture and they moved forward. Alex moved stealthily towards the couch with the others trailing behind him. He moved behind the couch and leaned over the edge. He was almost eye level with the back of her head. He reached over and gave her a gentle shove which woke her up. To Hermione the sudden upset was a fuzzy blur before her sight cleared and she could see who was in front of her.

"Oh it's you" she mumbled before closing her eyes once again

"You ready now" Alex asked impatiently.

Hermione jumped up from her seat, her wand out and rose.

"Oh it's _still _you, what a waste of a jump." She grumbled

"We can go in a sec" She moved over to Harry's side of the couch and gently woke him up.

"Harry, oh Harry, wake up" She sang and he slowly gained consciousness and sat up rubbing his eyes and fixing his glasses.

"Okay then, Harry I want you to meet Hunter, Alex and Viper, the guys I told you about and guys this is my best friend Harry Potter" She said, they all mumbled their greetings and she moved on.

"Can we go now- to that Goblin bank now, I have things to do" Alex whined.

"Huh?" Harry said, confused as he could be but there was no time to explain the situation to him.

"I'll explain everything when we get to Gringotts, just hold onto my hand for now." Hermione stated. And with a hand on the portkey, they left Hogwarts only to land in the front hall in Gringotts.

"Come on then, we haven't got all day" Alex said impatiently.

They moved as a group to the closest available goblin and Alex did all the talking.

"We're here to get some memory charms removed from Hermione Granger and to have Mr. Potter checked for blocks and stuff" He said.

Harry leaned towards Hermione and whispered "Why am I getting checked out?" And she answered with a whispered "because your magical core is blocked and I can see that it is slowly killing you. So the best way to undo it without killing you in the process was to bring you here. Now do you understand?"

"You could have said that before you dragged me off this morning" Harry muttered.

All the while Alex explained the complexity of their situation while the Goblin looked on. The goblin at the desk abruptly sneered at them, revealing all its sharp teeth.

"I'll have Sharptooth handle your account and a few curse breakers will be in to assist" The Goblin said, it then make a shrill noise and another goblin came in seconds after the call.

"I am Sharptooth, follow me" It said and they followed.

They were led through the halls of the bank, past the statues and plaques, the paintings and warnings, to a secluded room and the door shut silently behind them. The room had an odd feeling about it that made Harry nervous while Hermione looked around the room in awe. The walls were decorated with gold plaques and frozen paintings what seemed to look everywhere else but at the center of the room. In the middle two hospital cots sat nearby with a muggle monitor screen in-between.

"I don't have a good feeling about this" Harry said and Hermione rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't worry, if nothing is wrong then it shouldn't hurt at all but this is just to be safe" Hermione said as calmingly as possible. He nodded and tried to ignore the need to escape and silence his breathing.

Sharptooth waited for the other goblins and curse-breakers to come in and the guards guarded the door with their pointed metal spear.

"Would the recipients sit on the beds and drink the calming draught before we can begin." Sharptooth stated calmly.

"You'll be fine "She said and gave him a tight hug to settle his nerves. Hermione sat down on the one on the left and Harry took the one closer to the door. Hunter, Viper and Alex stood nearby but not close enough to interfere with the goblins duties.

The few goblins in the room came closer as the downed the drink and immediately began the ritual. For Hermione they put a marblish type rock in each of her hands and painted on the needed runes onto her forehead with a gold liquid. The effect was quick and soon she was asleep to absorb the memories in an easy and painless manner.

For Harry they strapped his arms and legs down. Then one goblin snapped his fingers and Harry's clothes changed to hospital gab and then they painted the necessary runes for a full body scan. A curse breaker stepped forward and then his world faded to black.

An hour or two later he awoke and Alex said he was one of the lucky ones. According to one of the goblins, there was a dark essence in his mind where his scar was. They had looked at the risks and decided to go with the higher of the two. They attempted to remove the unwanted sludge and succeeded. They banished it and watched as it screamed before it disappeared completely. Otherwise his scan came up normal, complete with traditional blocks. The familial block could not be removed without his insistence so the goblins waited for him to awaken.

"Yeah, remove 'em if you can" was his brilliant response. He signed the papers and winced as the blood quil scraped at his hand.

Harry glanced at the bed where Hermione was still asleep; if she were awake she would comment on his decision or something like it. But since she was asleep he went on with the removal without a second thought- he regretted that immediately after they began.

He screamed in pain while they could do nothing to help.

They worked quickly around him to unlock and break the bonds that held his magic concealed. The room was full of colour as they worked and scurried to get the job done with proper results. In minutes the bonds were broken and the room was empty as the goblins left.

Harry groaned as he became aware of himself. His fingers tingled and his body ached but he reluctantly moved himself into an upright position.

"How do you feel" Alex asked, Harry shrugged then winced at the sudden pain.

"Feel kinda weird" Harry whispered.

The room was quiet except for his movements and soft words.

At the same moment Hermione gained consciousness. She turned over and groaned almost in pain before she opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up slowly and turned in his direction, she blushed and then said a quiet 'hello' . She didn't show any signs of pain so they took it as a good sign.

Another short goblin stumbled into the room and told them they could leave at any time and that their fees would be charged to their accounts and such.

With another portkey, Harry and Hermione were transported to the middle of the Gryffindor common room while Hunter, Viper and Alex went back to their room.

During the trip Harry had learned that Hunter and Viper were men of action and said few words unless necessary. Harry was confused, the whole day seemed to go by so quickly and he had no idea what happened for most of it. At least he had a night of nothingness before Potions class the next morning (Monday).


	6. The Dismissal

**Another Chapter- yay!**

Chapter 6-

Soon it was Monday morning and Hermione couldn't wait for her new lessons with Alex as her new DADA teacher. She was sad to leave her old class but she needed to learn more in non-magical defence. She thought Alex would be a perfect teacher in a do-whatever-but-don't-kill-yourself kind of way. At the same time Professor Dumbledore seemed to agree that he would make an 'excellent' teacher.

Before long it was time for class. She had been to the great hall for breakfast and stopped to talk to Ron since she didn't see him yesterday and for once they all talked about something other than Quidditch. But sadly her stay at the Gryffindor table was cut short when one of the younger Gryffindor boy –a fourth year- asked what her to sign the picture of her kicking Wolfs arse the other night.

"Where'd you get that" Hermione asked. The boy shifted awkwardly as she ooked at him, awaiting an answer.

"Collin said I could a have it" the boy stammered as he tried to move away, but Hermione had a subtle but tight grip on his shirt that no one else in the hall could see.

"I see, I'll sign it but you'll have to promise not to tell anyone about this or what you saw" She said firmly.

When the boy nodded Hermione quickly signed his photo and moved swiftly out of the hall and down to her next class.

She had potions before lunch with Professor Slughorn. She didn't want to go because she disliked his teaching skills and Harry had annoyed her in that class with that stupid book he possessed. But at the same time she was glad that that same damned book was tossed into the lake when Malfoy and Harry got into a fight near the lake. During the fight they all saw the Giant Squid grab the potions book and take it underwater.

Anyways she had made up her mind to skip class- a first for one Hermione Granger. Instead of travelling to the new Potions classroom she made her way to the library. She had to find some books on martial arts and wandless magic. As she walk in the librarian, Madame Pince, gave her a disapproving look as she passed but made no verbal acknowledgement of her.

Hermione made her way through the library, she knew it like the back of her hand. She wandered through the aisles and made a stop in the aisle before the restricted section. Her hand brushed over the spines of the books as she read the titles. She pulled out a few books on her subjects and settled down at her usual table. Since classes were starting, there were no students to disrupt her findings.

She scanned her books, taking notes as she went and she was done before her next class started. She packed up her books and checked out a book on wandless magic as she walked out.

As she walked through the halls, she noticed how quiet the halls were. Even the moving staircases were silent- not even a creak.

"Weird" she muttered.

She held her wand in a tight grip in her pocket as she walked to class. Her footsteps echoed through the hall and she could hear the speedy pitter-patter of following footsteps. She glanced behind her and was a bit surprised to see that the hall was empty. She paused and the footsteps echoing around her didn't stop so she kept walking. She figured she was just being paranoid and continued on her way.

She continued walking to the DADA classroom and she could see the door. When suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows.

She said the first spell that came to mind, _"Incarcerous" _and her attacker went down with a loud 'umph'. She moved away from the shadows and cast a _'lumos '_ she was surprised to see Alex bound against the wall.

"You dumbass, What are you doing here" Hermione hissed

"I was just seeing if you got that slip signed so I can begin to teach you" He said

"Of course not, the first time I see Professor Snape will be in a couple of minutes" She said and moved a bit further away-towards the DADA class.

"Whatever, just don't take long or I will come and get you" He muttered.

"K, I'll get him to sign it and be out in a bit" Hermione said and sped towards the class before he could form a response.

She walked in the class and sat down in one of the seats near the front .She felt calmer immediately. The room just seemed to scream 'Snape was here' with its dark persona. As usual the windows were closed and lit with the candles floating unseen above the work tables. The room overall was gloomy and uninspiring but to Hermione it was the room where she felt most at peace.

Soon the bell rang and her fellow students came walking in. She sat patiently and waited for Snape to arrive, she hoped that he would come in early for once instead of when class was beginning.

"Agh, where is he?" She said to herself.

And as if her wish was granted Snape walked into the classroom but luckily he didn't start teaching. His robes billowed as he walked to his desk and she waited for him to sit down before approaching him with her transfer note.

"Um, Professor Snape, sir" She started. She stood in front of his desk and waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

"Miss Granger" He said without looking up.

"Sir, could you sign this" Hermione said as she put the note on his desk, which he picked up swiftly.

"You want to leave my class" Snape looked up at her, his ebony eyes glaring into hers

"No sir, Dumbledore suggested that I transfer" She stammered slightly.

"Fine, this class would be better off without your know-it-all attitude" He said and quickly signed the sheet in dismissal.

"Thank you, I guess" Hermione said and she walked out to meet Alex in the hall.

**It's a bit short but I think it will suffice until the next one is added.**


	7. Lesson ONE

Chapter 7

Hermione walked into the corridor slightly confused. She expected Professor Snape to belittle her in some way but instead he just accepted that she was leaving and moved on, to sign the sheet. She spotted Alex coming towards her and she slowed her pace, her mind was full and she didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment. He moved to walk in step with her and thy continued to walk through the dark and mysterious halls.

"So how'd it go" He asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Better than expected" She responded

"Come on, tell me something! You can't just say that. Did he yell or scream no, let me guess he fainted" He went on and on. She just stopped where she was and waited for him to stop.

Luckily he didn't get far before he realised he was alone or he would have looked like a fool just talking to himself.

"What tell me you didn't think he would do something?"

"But he didn't that's the point, ever since First Year, he has taken the time to insult me in subtle ways. Then I tell him I'm leaving and he just signs the paper and dismisses me. Something is wrong, I know it!" She said determined while Alex rolled his eyes. He was waiting for some gossip or at least an interesting story except now she was off in her own world. He could see that she would over think this and almost neglect her other problems until this one was solved.

"Deal with it later, no we have a class to attend" He said and with that he linked his arm through one of hers and continued on their path.

They walked through the halls in silence; Alex wanted Hermione to take all the time she needed to think over her current conundrum. Soon enough they entered his 'classroom' as Dumbledore had decided to call it and he ushered towards the middle of the class. The room overall was empty with a battle-dome sort of vibe. The walls were high and seemed endless and blank, while the centre was dark and empty like a hole could erupt and swallow you whole.

Either way she stood in the centre and tried to ignore nagging suspicions in her mind.

Alex was now nowhere to be seen and she was slowly becoming paranoid. Her mind continued to race, as new questions came up. Like _'why didn't I stay in Snapes DADA class, at least he wouldn't kill try to kill me with others around_

She stood still, completely still as she awaited impact. Knowing Alex, a random object would pop up from the ground and try to smack her or kick her when she wasn't looking.

She continued to stand tall in a battle ready position- legs spaced out to keep balance, shoulders relaxed and arms up in defence in front of her body. She bounced a bit on the heels as she waited, she was almost ready to drop her stance when a sharp blade whizzed by her head. It missed by aa few inches. She spun quickly to catch it by the handle and prepared to use it as a defence.

Moments later, random objects came flying at her- mainly fruit- she twirled her blade and shifted from side to side to avoid the splatter. Soon, she was beginning to get tired and her arms were starting to hurt, so she slowly slowed her spinning blade and moved away from the centre of impact zone.

"Is that all" She thought aloud.

"AHHHHH" She heard a yell from above and looked up in time to see Alex barrelling down at her with a samurai sword aimed at her. Hermione quickly ducked, rolled out of the way and caught Alex's blade with her own as she landed back on her feet. Their blades clashed as he continued to swing at her and she defended herself.

The _clangs _of the slashing blades echoed through the room along with her rapid breathing. The last time she had a sword fight was when she was ten and he had gone easy on her but now he wasn't holding back. She whispered _"Gemino" _to make a replica of the sword in her other hand. She thrust her sword forward and used his momentary distraction to catch the other sword before it hit the ground. She used both of the swords to defend herself as he doubled his forceful tactics.

For the second time since she had left Snapes class, her arms were beginning to hurt again and Alex had her kneeling on the ground with her swords crossed to stop his blade from coming down and impaling her. With a show of wandless and wordless magic, she thought '_incendio' _and watched his pants burst into flames. She knew he would drop his blade when he felt the heat and she would use that to her advantage. As predicted he jumped away, dropped and rolled in frantic precision.

"Sneaky little, agh it burns" He managed to squeak out as he rolled, she laughed.

Hermione waited until he had slowed his rolling to pin him to the ground with the heel of her boot and her sword pointed at his heart.

"Good, end of lesson" He said and the room transferred back to a plain classroom with only three desks spread around the room.

"Now you can help me up." Alex said. She moved her heel, tossed her swords to the side and helped him up. She waited from him to brush himself off before she started to question his sanity.

"Okay, now do you want to tell me what all this was about?" Hermione said with a gesture towards the discarded swords and the burnt remains of half his pants- up to his knee on the left leg and mid thigh on his right.

"Nothing really, just a test to see where you're at on my scale" He said

"And where am I" She asked

"That's qualified, my dear" He said with a smirk.

"Fine be like that"Hermione said with a huff , turning to depart but decided to leave him with a special gift. She grabbed her wand, pointed it at him and whispered _'levicorpus' _.

"Bye" She said with a sickly sweet smile and continued on her way.

All the while Alex hung mid-air by his ankle until the spell either wore off or someone discovered him to undo the spell.

**a/N: Sorry for not updating, I've been busy and sick and I didn't have time for it. Thanks for reading!I'll try to update again before Monday! **


	8. Library session Premisson

Chapter 8-

Hermione walked back to the common room. Her mind was still slightly boggled from her lesson. She didn't really learn anything. But really when she thought about it, she learned that you should pay attention to your surroundings, just in case someone threw anything at her or jumped at her with a samurai sword. So in an odd sense she learned something she already knew.

"I hope he is okay, now" She thought aloud, seeing as Alex was stuck in an abandoned classroom hanging by his ankle.

She quickly pushed that thought aside and made a sudden decision to head to the library. She had some work to catch up on and she would rather do it now than when it started to pile up. She walked past the isles, occasionally picking up an interesting book before she finally reached her table. She set her books down and got right to work.

Meanwhile the Gryffindors in Snapes class were having a hard time. Professor Snape was being meaner and ruder to them since Hermione had left the class. Snape had immediately taken to making their lives horrible and they soon began to think that the only Gryffindor Snape almost tolerated was Hermione and without her, they were all doomed. It was a moment like this that made them consider how much she was needed.

"Since it is obvious that you dunderheads can't do anything right, I am assigning a four foot long essay on the necessity of shielding charms in battle, due tomorrow."Professor Snape said, with a sharp turn he walked back to his desk , his robes billowing as he went. With another flick of his wand, the usual desks appeared around the room and they quickly took their seats, not wanting to face an angry Snape.

Now back to Hermione, she had fallen asleep on her pile of books. The events of the day had finally caught up to her and her body couldn't take anymore so she fell asleep. Classes were still in session and no one would bother her at her table near the back of the library. She had at least an hour of silence and she put it to use by sleeping.

It wasn't until an hour before dinner that someone came to wake her. She sat up groggily and looked into the face of her awaker. Unfortunately it was Ginny. Ever since the 'incident' in the common room, Ginny and a few of the other girls in the year below her had been spreading rumours about her and such. As a result, Hermione stopped talking to Ginny and that made things awkward and weird between them.

"What is it" Hermione asked impatiently, she had been awake for around five minutes and Ginny had said nothing.

"Harry asked me to come and get you from the library" She said. To be honest, Ginny was still a bit afraid of Hermione.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute" Hermione said, seeing as Ginny made no movement to leave, she made a 'shoo'/'go away' gesture and watched happily as Ginny scurried off.

With a silent groan, she got up from her seat and stretched for a bit before gathering the books she wanted and headed back to the entrance. Harry and Ron were waiting for her while Ginny tried to cling to Harry. He was obviously trying to get her off and away from him while Ron was covering up his laugh with the occasional cough. Harry saw her first and mouthed 'help me' to her.

"Harry, Ron!" She said loudly and sped forward to hug them, successfully shrugging off Ginny.

"Oh I missed you two! How was Defence without me" She asked excitedly.

"Bloody horrible" Ron said while Harry said "It sucked, Snape hates us even more"

They talked some more as they walked, Ron on her right and Harry on her left. Ginny was off a bit behind them. They were soon at the Gryffindor table and sat down near Neville and Seamus.

Plates of food were already on the table so they dished out some food for themselves and dug in.

Soon enough a raven flew in with a parcel and dropped its package on Hermione's plate. Luckily her plate was already cleared so there was no mess. She quickly opened the letter and read its contents.

It read:

_Mione,_

_Your first mission tonight, be ready at midnight. Bring the contents of the other package._

_Hunter,_

"Well that is a bit weird" She thought aloud and picked up a slice of cheesecake before she opened the second package. She had learned the hard way not to pull random contents out of a mailed box. So she stood and looked in. Inside was a curled whip,it had a silver handle and a red split tip that seemed to glow a bit. She shrunk the box-contents included- and shoved it into her pocket and continued to eat her dessert.

'_I guess I have plans tonight' _she thought with a sigh


	9. Premission Pt2

Chapter 9-

Soon enough it was time to leave. The library was about to close and she had to get back to her dorm to change. She quickly got back to the Gryffindor common room, said the password to the Fat Lady and speed walked to her dorm. Her room mates were asleep and she knew they wouldn't wake unless she made a lot of noise. Hermione rummaged through her bag to find her outfit and muttered a spell that changed her clothes. She grabbed her butterfly knife from her dresser and her 'whip' from her bag.

She was soon on her way to meet Alex, Hunter and Viper in the main entrance. She had to be sneaky since she knew that Snape was patrolling tonight, along with the every night issue of Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. She would have to be smooth and sly to get by them tonight.

With one last check she slid through the halls, the James Bond theme song playing over in her mind. She stayed in the shadows and eventually stood near the front entrance. Seeing as it completely empty, she moved towards the door. Unsure of her next move she stood for a second, _maybe this is a test or something_, she thought to herself. She checked her surroundings and moved away from the centre. She remembered from when she was younger that the person who stood in direct sight was always taken out first. So like before, she moved back to the shadows . She waited for a while and stayed where she was to calm her nerves.

Swiftly a hand merged its way over her mouth and another grabbed her waist.

"Boo" A voice whispered in her ear. If her mouth wasn't covered she knew she would have screamed like a banshee.

"Missed us" They said, she quickly recognised the voice and shoved the hands away.

"Alex, you perv! Let me go" she stated in a sharp whisper

"Leave the girl alone, Alex" Viper stated. It was the first time he had spoken since nightfall.

"Whatever, I was just playing around" Alex grumbled, moving away from her.

"You ready,princess" Hunter said in irritation.

"Yeah, I have my stuff" Hermione said.

"Lets go" Alex said, while Viper and Hunter started towards an open window. They smoothly jumped through and she couldn't help but wonder where they landed.

"Oh don't look so worried, we ridged a copter to work in a magical environment so we're good to go" Alex explained. She nodded, taking a calming deep breath before stepping towards the window. She looked down to make sure he was telling the truth and she took a careful step forward. She fell a few feet before Hunter caught her and pulled her inside. She sat in one of the seats and soon Alex appeared.

"To Hiroshima, Japan" Alex said cheerfully as the helicopter took off.

_Japan, of all the places in the entire world, we go to Japan. But I still don't know why we are going. _Hermione thought to herself.

The sat in silence, just the sound of the propeller turning in the night.

"As nice as this is, we have business to attend to"Alex started to say.

"We have been called to eliminate a Mathew Altigew. Apparently he has been trying to destroy the American government like that bloke who tried to destroy Englands government and was killed and they made it a holiday or something. Yeah well Aligew is trying to destroy it and we have to stop him and his little crew."

"You mean that Mathew Aligew is trying to do what Guy Fawkes tried to do with the English gov but with America ,right. But why is he in Hiroshima?" Hermione asked.

"Well according to what we were told, he is working with the Japanese Mafia to help with his scheme" Hunter explained. Hermione nodded and Alex explained how they were going through with the plan.

"Kitty, you'll have to get into the main building from above while Hunter and Viper go in through the back. I will be going in through the front as the distraction. Kitty you have to disable the cameras while Hunter takes down the mafia boss. As soon as you get your task completed, return to the copter so we can leave. We'll be able to communicate with these pieces but keep contact to a minimum. Got it" Alex stated. The helicopter slowed down to hover above the main building, a rope ladder was rolled off the side and Alex ushered Hermione to the door.

"Good luck" He said and shoved her from the plane.


	10. The Misson

Previously on Undercover Assassin:

_The helicopter slowed down to hover above the main building, a rope ladder was rolled off the side and Alex ushered Hermione to the door._

_"Good luck" He said and shoved her from the plane._

Chapter 10: Memoirs of a Geisha

Hermione's POV

I don't remember falling but I remember hitting the ground with a sharp roll. I took a moment to check my surroundings and put the communicator clip in my ear. I pulled my hood up and cast a mild disillusion charm on myself. I walked through the bushes and towards the targets building. It was an odd dark building, 4 stories high with reflective windows and the walls had slick look to them. I was unsure of my next move so I waited until I was told. I crouched low to the ground to avoid being seen.

"Kitty, come in Kitty." I heard Alex say. I cast a quick _muffliato _before responding.

I tapped the clip before responding.

"Yeah"

"You have a clear path to the main centres of the building. From there, you will head towards the security room and disconnect the cameras in Areas 1 through 3, 5 and 8. Alright?" Alex said

"got it" I said quickly.

"Oh and when you reach the security room, Viper will be there to take over. Hunter is around and I will be doing the aerial until the cams are down." He said quickly before his voice cut out.

I walked back towards the building, staying in the shadows. I slipped past the back door and followed the straight hall down to where it split. I took the hall furthest to the left and took in my surroundings as I walked. Throughout the hall, the doors were placed at different lengths so that no two doors looked alike or were in-front of each other. As I pass I noticed that each of the doors had odd names, everything from vantage_ point_ to _Spa retreat_. I was tempted to open the spa room but I stopped myself knowing that Viper would have my head if we failed this mission because of me.

I realized that walking through the shadows was pointless since no one was around. I thought about cancelling the charm and decided to. I cast the spell and felt the layer of magic slide from my skin. I kept walking and I finally came upon the Security room.

I reached for the door when I heard footstep coming from down the hall. I froze, unsure of what to do. I could already see the shadow as the person walked around the corner and I reacted without much thought. I had the guy pinned to the floor and with a flick of my wrist I he was unconscious. For some reason the lights went out and I could hear Alex yelling through the communicator.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR Mind, you were almost caught. He had a dagger and you froze! YOU FROZE! How can I depend on you with the important stuff if you freeze when _scary _men walk in your direction?" Alex sighed before it was quiet again but I could still hear his breathing.

"I sorry" I said quietly

"Its fine, just… just don't be stupid and get to the security room" He said for the third time since we left and the signal cut out.

I was on my own again and the lights above me flickered before staying off. I switched my contacts to night vision and followed the room name plates to find the security room. I moved to open the door before retreating and drawing my wand, whispering _alohamora. _The lock clicked quietly and slowly drew open. I stepped slowly through the opening and moved into the room.

What I saw next shocked me beyond belief…..

**A/N: I know its short but I kind of felt bad for not updating in a month. Review, tell me what you think…**


	11. Behind Closed Doors

_I moved to open the door before retreating and drawing my wand, whispering alohamora. The lock clicked quietly and slowly drew open. I stepped slowly through the opening and moved into the room._

_What I saw next shocked me beyond belief….._

Chapter 11-

Before I even walked in I was hit with the horrid smell of decaying flesh. I double checked the door to make sure I had the right room. The plaque on the door read 'Security' and I cast a bubble head charm so I didn't get sick from the smell.

I moved back into the room to see what was actually going on. The room was horribly lit but along the walls were small torches. They cast shadows along the walls on my right the rest of the room was left dark and foreboding. With the torch light, I could make out the shapes in the middle of the room. I reached up to grab a torch and pulled it closer to me. With my free hand I brushed my hair out of my face and spelled it up into a ponytail with the same hand. I moved closer to the center of the room and the flames illuminated my way.

I was shocked to see the many disfigured bodies that lay in a pile in front of me. On closer inspection I could tell that they had been there a while as the bodies had a greyish almost black tint to the skin. I wanted to inspect them a bit further but I remembered that I had to find Viper in the _other_ security room. There was a wicked amount of wind as I moved around the room. The door slammed shut and my torch blew out. I searched the wall to find the handle and tugged but it refused to open.

It was hard to see but I could sense that I was not alone in the room. I could hear voices echoing softly as their words flowed around me but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I moved closer but I could only get do far. It felt like there was an invisible barrier in front of me. Suddenly the room was filled with light. I had to shield my eyes but I could feel the heat. I looked around the room for the fifth time to see flames engulf the bodies as it turned them to ash.

It didn't take long for my bubble-head charm to fade and I felt myself hurl a little before I puked onto the floor by the barrier. I knew I dropped my wand but it felt wrong to look for it in the light of burning bodies. I tried to call Alex from the headset but the signal was buzzed. I felt helpless and alone. I leaned against the door- away form the puke and waited for it to be over.

I realised that the situation was worse they Alex told us. Human Trafficking was just the beginning; it went past laws and went wayyy past the laws in underground dealings. Alex mentioned earlier that Aligew had no other representatives or work related connections. He was alone on this underground operation.

Mathew Aligew was going to pay dearly for his crimes. Even if I have to do it myself.

The flames died down and the room was dark again. The torches along the walls relit themselves and I was able to see again. I pushed on the door with enough force that it opened. I went on with my task , soon enough I could hear Alex once again- this time his panicked voice in my ear.

"Kitty! Come in Kitty! Come on, I know you're there. I can see you" He said

"Huh" Was my intelligent reply.

"I was wondering where you went, your signal cut out for twenty minutes. Viper was about to go look for you." Alex said with a sigh.

"I found the security room but instead of surveillance cameras and such, I found a pile of decaying bodies. Aligew is apparently using the people he kidnaps and makes them work then burns the bodies when they die from exhaustion." I said and waited for him to reply.

"That's useful but since Viper and Wolf found the actual Security room. I need you to disguise yourself as a geisha to distract some of Altigew's guests and keep them away from getting in the way." Alex said and the connection cut off before I could forward my complaints.

"Good Luck. You'll be fine and just act like one of the other geishas. Make up some lie about getting lost to get into the room" Viper said quickly and then the feed went dead, again.

I did a quick charm to alter my appearance. I could feel the gooey slimy feel of the spell washing over me and I checked my appearance in one of the reflections nearby

My lips reddened, my face paled with the white foundation, my eyes and eyebrows outlined in darker shades. My kick-ass outfit morphed into a simple kimono while my shoes stayed the same. I walked down the hall. I had a feeling they were in the _entertainment _room.

I took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened to reveal a short pudgy man with a jagged scar down his temple.

"Can I help you" He said, his accent made me think he was an American.

"I got lost, my friends told me we had to be in this room but I couldn't find it" I said toning down my accent and putting on a decent Japanese one.

He looked apprehensive for a moment but responded kindly.

"Come on in" He said and stepped aside so I could walk in

Hermione spent the next few hours with the guys in the entertainment room along with the hired geishas. She blended in well enough that no one suspected her. Altigews _business _partners were not how she pictured them to be. She thought they would be big burly men with bodyguards and crude behaviour. Instead they were polite guys who believed they the people who were brought in were willing volunteers and they made no inclinations to knowing of the human trafficking in the area. They unknowingly proved that Altigew was alone in his sick plan.

It was a while before she had any signals or spoken words with Alex, Viper or Wolf. Viper and Wolf she could understand but Alex usually had something to say at all times. She ignored that fact for a while longer with another shot of sake. She decided that whenever her worries came to mind, she would take a shot of sake. She was on her seventh shot when an overhead announcement called for all of the guys in the room to head towards the office. They left as the group and the geishas left as well saying their shift were over and disappeared into the hall.

Hermione stood pondering what she should do. On one hand she could walkout and try to contact Alex or she could stay and look stupid. She went for the first option and tried to make contact with her ear-com . She walked out and waited for the signal to kick and called for Alex. I didn't have to wait long since the signal was easily picked up and I could already hear him muttering to himself.

"Hellooooo" Hermione said slowly, the muttering stopped but there was still no response. So she tried again in different languages

"Aloha"

"Hallo

"Bonjour"

"Bonjourno"

"Salut"

"HELLOOOOO" She continued in a deeper voice

"HERMIONE" another voice echoed

"Super calafragalistic espialadocious-" she started to sing

"HERMIONE SHUT UP!" Another voice said so loudly that it vibrated in her ear.

Hermione could feel a headache coming on so she stayed quiet and waited for the ringing in her ear to stop.

"shhhhh, you're making my head buzz" Hermione whispered

"Oh thank god, we thought you were dead" Alex said in a saddish tone. It made her upset that they had given up on her when she followed their instructions.

"Thanks, guys" she drawled sarcastically.

"Well anyways, it is time to head back to the helicopter and head home." Alex said

"What he means to say is that Altigew escaped and his prisoners are now in intensive care. We will handle his capture while you are at your little magic school."Hunter said.

They rode back in the newer helicopter they swiped from Altigews place and rode back. Hermione was borderline drunk but was somewhat coherent. She was a bit out of it but still conscious and well enough to go back to class when they arrived. Viper piloted the copter while Hunter played with the Mystical Axe they were given by one of the _different _government agent, Bently Shotstew. At the time Hermione mumbled to Alex that he looked a little sparkly and laggy when he moved to quickly.

Shortly after the ride was over. Viper walked Hermione inside while he carried the Axe. them the axe was to go to the Chosen One to aid him in the ongoing war.

As they neared the rooms, Dumbledore appeared from his doorway and interrupted their walk.

"Ah Miss Granger, would you be so kind and bring to my office. I need to speak with him, immediately"

Hermione gave him a two finger salute and set off towards the dungeons where she used to have DADA.

She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. It flew open and she could see that there was a lesson was going on. In her current condition her mind was a bit slower then usual, it took her a second to realise that Professor Snape was waiting for a response.

"Konichiwa, Professor Snape-kun." She said with a slight bow. Hermione looked up to see him raise an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"Dumbledore needs to see Harry in his office, sir"

He nodded and she was thankful. She could go another day without his insults.

Harry gathered his stuff and followed Hermione down the hall.


	12. All the Small Things

Chapter 12 – All the Small Things

Harry's POV:

They walked through the halls, Hermione occasionally stumbling from intoxication but Harry caught her each time. He walked near her, unsure of her next move. He could tell she was slightly intoxicated. He was also sure that Hermione would never drink without reason so he didn't know how to approach the situation. So he just wandered through the halls towards Dumbledores office.

"Hermione what happened" He asked hesitantly

"It was an odd experience. I was carried away for a mission where Alex dropped me from a plane. They locked me in a room with decaying bodies and an incinerator. Then got drunk on sake with a bunch of strangers" She said then paused before saying "Could've been worse" She sighed.

"Whuut" Harry asked confused, with the way she was acting he was unsure if Hermione was joking or not.

"We're here, see ya Harry" And she disappeared through the secret door.

The gargoyle guarding the entrance looked amused at Harry's arrival. It moved aside and left him through. Harry briefly thought he heard it laugh. He walked up the moving staircase and raised his fist to knock on the door.

"Harry, come in" He heard Dumbledore say. The door moved to the side and he moved inside. The Headmaster sat behind his desk. He could see that Dumbledore was looking at him and he could tell that whatever happened next would change him in some way.

"sit, would you like some tea" Dumbledore asked, Harry declined.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thanks" He said as he sat down. The Headmaster adjusted his glasses before starting on an important speech.

"With the war coming closer every year, I feel that you should be prepared for any attacks. Whether it is welcomed or not, you need to be ready and I am sure that you will be when the time comes. I suggest you ask or one of her friends to assist you in this task. Until then it's the best I can do" Dumbledore said in an oddly calm manner. Dumbledore picked up a few papers and adjusted his glasses, signalling Harry's dismissal. He stood left the office, he wandered the halls as Dumbledores words echoed in his mind. It wasn't much but it made an impact on/in his mind.

Harry was mystified and a bit confused, why was Dumbledore being so blunt with his news? What happened to his usual riddle laden speeches?

- Meanwhile -

The remaining Gryffindors were remotely confused from their DADA lesson. The news of Hermione being pulled and excused from their class was slightly worrisome. There was a rumour going around that Hermione had taken her newts early for the class- Ron supported the possibility. While others denied stating that she wouldn't suddenly decide to take the exam early without anyone noticing. While they expected Snape to demand more from them- seeing as Hermione had most of the answers- they weren't prepared for Professor Snape to be so brutal as he taught them.

Gryffindor ended up loosing 167 points for somewhat unjust reasons. They would have lost around 20 more points but they answered as many questions without getting yelled at. By the end of the lesson they all were tired from actually trying during the lessons. They separated and went their separate ways for the next class.

Dumbledore had somehow learned of the unfair treatment of Snapes DADA lesson with the Gryffindors immediately after it happened. Being the Headmaster meant that he had to know what was going on in the castle and how to deal with the issues. But what he did after was more for his benefit than Snapes`. After Harry left his office he had asked Snape to have the next lesson on Muggle Fighting techniques and wizarding influences. He had also recommended that Miss Granger could demonstrate and prove as to why she had been able to drop one of the necessary classes for graduating. But she didn`t drop the course, merely had the needed NEWT to move on without it

_ Back to harry -

He was still wandering the halls as a hand grabbed him and pulled him into a dark corner hidden behind one of the statues. The person holding him captive had a slight vanilla and cinnamon scent to them. A familiar scent but at the moment he couldn't place where and who it was from. He was drawn closer and a pair of soft lips brushed against his own. He relaxed into the hold and hesitated in kissing them back. He was soon kissing back eagerly, then all to soon he was thrust back into the hall with a whispered "soon". Harry turned back to where he was moments before to see that the space was closed up and hidden once again. He had a feeling that he would see his mystery captor was as he walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

He turned the corner quickly, missing the definitely female figure walk out of the secret space behind the statue. She walked away knowing they would definitely be seeing each other a lot if all went as planned.

_ Time Lapse_

The rising sun cast aits warming glow on the Hogwarts castle as some of its inhabitants awoke and lazily moved through the castle. People like Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were some of the unlucky few who spent the previous night worrying (in separate parts of the castle.)

Malfoy worried about his task, he knew he would fail but he had to do something or his father would kill him. He groaned as he went over his Charms textbook before putting it down and trying to get some sleep. His troubles could wait until later seeing as he had another month before he had to kill the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

While Ginny Weasley had her nightmares keep her up at night and her day dreams were anything but pleasant. Her dreams haunted her waking moments and the sleepless nights were making her pale and paranoid. She sat on her bed, giving up on the idea of sleep as she remembered her nightmare.

_The dream:_

_The room was full of joy as her mother gushed over how beautiful she looked in her custom made gown. Her dress cost a fortune but as the bride of the boy-who-lived she had to look her best. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror before walking to where her soon to be husband would be waiting. She would be walking down the aisle by herself because the guest should focus on her and only her. She could just explode from all that she was feeling ._

_She finally reached the alter where she would forever be bound to Harry Potter. They held hands as they said the words that would bind them for eternity. She looked at Harry only to see him frown slightly. His eyes were slightly glazed as he gazed back at her, taking in her presence. _

_As she said the words 'I do" his entire stance changed, his blinks a few times and looks at her oddly. _

"_Whats going o?" He would ask._

"_We're getting married" Ginny says and he shakes his head. _

"_But why would we do that, I'm already married " Half the guests – her family- would gasp at this news._

"_Nooo that cant be true you told me you loved m!,\How could you be married to some other girl, when you love me?" She would say panicking slightly. She felt like her whole world was crumbling._

_Suddenly the doors would open and Granger would walk in wearing a simple but elegant light pink dress._

"_Hermione" _

"_Harry! I'm so glad I found you." He would rush over to where she was and grabbed her in a tight grip and kissed her passionately. _

"_Hermione Potter, I think we have some 'business' to attend to" He would say huskily. He would pick her up and carry her away without looking back. Moments after they leave a group of aurors would rush in and she would be whisked away on unsaid terms. They took everything from her and put her in an ugly gown as they sentenced her. The majority voted on guilty and she was sentenced to the kiss of death. _

_She would be kissed by dementors while Harry and Hermione watched her soul being sucked away. Then like an other body experience she watched her body loose its head –literally- and they would laugh. _

_-end of dream-_

She woke up screaming every time she fell asleep. Even if she fell asleep momentarily she would see them kiss. She would prove them wrong and Harry would see her as the only female worth having in his life. She had a letter to write to her mother on how to go on with this plan of hers.

++++++++** A/N: Sorry for not updating, I was busy and school was chaotic with all the homework and stuff. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Tell me what you think++++++++++++++++**


	13. Harry's Thoughts

- Setting change + Time lapse -

Overall the students were in a negative mood. Even the thought of the upcoming quidditch match had the teams in a less than happy mood. The unexplained unhappiness was never explained but the house elves in the kitchen took it upon themselves to make the students their favourite breakfast foods for the first meal of the day.

Hermione woke up happy, her mind felt refreshed and the day before seemed like a dream. She would have to find Harry today as she knew that he would be avoiding her for a while. She had heard what Dumbledore had said to him and that he would be dependent on what she had to tell him. She changed quickly before rushing down to the common room where she expected Harry to be at this time. Knowing him he would be up all night thinking or avoiding sleep in the common room.

She spotted him curled up in the chair near the fireplace. He was sleeping peacefully and Hermione felt a twinge of guilt for waking him up. By this time a majority of the Gryffindors were at breakfast or on their way to class. She gently shook his shoulder waiting for him to gain some consciousness before giving him the news, whether he asked for her help or not.

`Harry, wake up Harry`` She said softly. His eyes fluttered and `Mione` he groaned softly as he grabbed his glasses before putting them on.

"Hey Harry"

"Morning Mione"

"You should get to class, your gunna be late if you don't leave now" She said gently

He groggily moved from his spot on the chair, cast a simple cleansing charm and rushed off with out another word to her. She shrugged it off and continued on with her day.

**- -Time Lapse-**

The day passed by slowly as the students sat in their classes. Some waited patiently and took notes while others slept through the classes and had someone else wake them up when class ended. But one Harry Potter was the odd one out. He wasn't sleeping or waiting for the end of class- he was thinking and thinking and in essence he was stressing himself out over a simple topic.

He was trying to decide whether or not he should consider Dumbledore's proposition. He knew he should speak to Hermione about it since her 'brothers' intimidated him a bit. The 'old' Hermione would have worried for his safety and do a little research to avoid the process of getting him killed. The Hermione he saw this morning still cared for his safety, she was still sweet and kind to everyone, she the same overall but now she could possibly kill him or anyone who got in her way.

It worried and amazed him at the same time. He was worried that she would need and depend on his friendship or him overall. But it amazed him that she could be so different then he remembered her being yet exactly as he knew her at the same time.

With a sigh he tried to clear his mind of the stressful thoughts so he could focus on the lesson.

The professor signalled the end of class and he made his way towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He wasn't looking forward to the class as a whole but he had overheard some of the older students talking about the jaw dropping lesson Snape had planned. They mentioned that he would be doing different versions of the same lesson to all the Fifth year students and higher.

**- Back to Hermione-**

She found herself in her room in the Gryffindor tower, once again, feeling completely refreshed. She had little time to ponder the morning's events. She had less than twenty minutes to get dressed according to Alex's instructions and then to travel halfway across the class to the DADA class.

She pulled her hair up in a tight but messy bun, slipped on her tight black work out pants and a red tank top with a black shrug pulled over it. She put on her Gryffindor robe, transfigured some shoes and she was on her way.

She arrived to an empty class since Professor Snape didn't have a class scheduled right before lunch so he was 'okay' with them being in his classroom without him being there. Alex, Hunter and Viper were all in the room in different locations. Hunter spotted her first and signalled her over. She shrugged off her robe and slung it over one of the desks nearby.

"what's going on" she asked

"Dumbledore requested that Snape showed the students the benefits of magical and non-magical fighting and defensive techniques" Alex said as he saw her.

"He also requested that you be one of the demonstrators" Viper continued

"So what are we going to show them" Hermione asked

"Simple fighting stances with and without weapons. Then a quick show of other techniques, basics really"

"cool, when do we start" She asked

"After lunch"

"But until then we are setting up boarder to stop any possible projectiles from hitting the students in the class"

**- After Lunch Harry in DADA class-**

Students in the class waited patiently for Snape to emerge from the class. They had strict instructions to not open the door or go in. He warned that it would be unsafe, possibly fatal. So they waited and waited until Snape finally came out of the classroom.

"You dunderheads are lucky, there is a demonstration for you all to see. Once you enter this classroom, there will be no talking, you will stay around the edges of the class and watch the set up. " Snape ordered and watched with a smirk as the shuffled in.


	14. The Fighting Lesson

Chapter 14- The Fight

Hermione's POV-

I was a little worried for the upcoming lesson but calmed my nerves by saying 'I could probably kick his ass' and it also helped when Hunter laughed as well.

The set up finished a few minutes ago and we were just lazing about. Hunter disappeared to pick up the scoreboard- to keep track of the possible kills- while Viper tried to hang from the ceiling. He wasn't going anywhere for a while.

We were starting out soon enough and Alex wouldn't tell me how they actually planned on showing the class different fighting styles. He only mentioned that I was fighting Viper and that was it.

I was stretching and revising all the possible ways I could be attacked from where I was standing and since I was in the middle of the room, there were a lot of options. He could easily take me down and I would be an easy target.

I moved around the room, making different assessments and plans. I thought about possible defensive and offensive tactics depending on who struck first and where. I brushed a stray curl away from my face, pinning it back to the rest.

I might have been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Viper disappear or Hunter and Alex reappear then blend into the safe spot.

"Just try not to kill each other and I'm being completely serious. Not killing shots or curses, not decapitation of anything or anyone. Stop before the actual killing blow and it counts as a point, before you can start over" Alex's words echoed through my head as I calmed myself

I took one final deep breathe, put my wand in its sheath and pulled readied my knives.

The students walked in an orderly manner. They remembered Professor Snapes demands/warning and they stopped a few feet from the partially invisible border. They all waited in excited silence for this mysterious lesson to begin. They could see one lone figure standing near the edge of the room, gleaming silver knives reflected the light in their direction.

They could clearly see it was a girl with really curly hair and it became obvious to the Gryffindors that it was Hermione. Even though they couldn't say anything about it, they had a common understanding.

"Come on Kitty, don't you wanna play" A voice said eerily and Hermione turned towards the sound, twirling her knife with one hand. She threw it in the direction of the voice.

"Of course, as you can see" She said as the knife came back when it missed its target. She cast a spell on herself and faded from view. While invisible she levitated herself to where she thought she was and conjured up a fire ball and threw it into the corner of the room. Another figure jumped down from the ceiling before the fire smashed his spot. Hermione knew it was Viper and smirked a little.

'I got you know' Hermione thought

"finite incantatem" He cast at her and Hermione screamed the spells holding her up were cancelled.

Viper cast a silent 'incarcerous', as she fell and then a "levicorpus" to keep her from smashing into the ground.

"That wasn't fair, you shouldn't even know that last spell" She said while she hung tied up and upside down in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, you're just mad that I'm winning " He said mockingly.

The current score floated up above their heads before disappearing as they prepared to start again

"No magic, this time" Viper stated, Hermione nodded and gently tossed her wand to the side. When Viper pulled out his non-magical weapon of choice, she did the same.

They bowed towards each other and a gong was hit, signally the start of another round.

She twirled her butterfly knives in her hands, warming up a bit before he struck. They circled around each other waiting for the first strike. She didn't have to wait for long as Viper lunged forward , aiming to knock down to gain the win. She quickly moved to the side, throwing one of her knives down to grab his wrist before he moved away. In seconds she had him flipped and pinned to the floor with her knife at his neck.

Some of the students clapped but others were unsure. Hermione blushed, she had forgotten that there was a class watching. She held her knife away from her, twirled it to close it and put it away into one of her hidden pockets. She helped him up when the score floated above their heads.

"It's a tie" Viper said, as he rushed himself off.

"We're getting bored over here, one last round then its over" Alex said, from his corner.

"All or nothing" Viper questioned. Hermione nodded and got into a fighting stance. She stayed standing with her butterfly in her left hand and her wand in her hair.

Once again a bell rang signalling the start of another round. She already had a plan in her head and she was a 100% sure it would work. She immediately cast a series of spells. She made the room pitch black, activated her infrared vision. She looked around and noticed that he had moved. With her specially made contacts she could find him in seconds but she wanted to draw out the fight. She silently cast a spell on him that glued him to the spot.

"That's cheating" He called out. She didn't reply knowing that he was trying to find her location in the room.

She could tell he was getting annoyed and decided to end the fight with a spell she knew,"_ incarcerous"_ she cast in his direction and she heard him fall back with a *thump*

With a twist of her wand she ended the spell that made it dark and walked over to him, twirling her knife. She sat on him and held her knife up to his throat.

"I win" She said and cut through the ropes. The gong chimed and the score floated above their heads. The fight/lesson was over and Hunter and Alex appeared from their hiding spot.

"Nice fight" Viper said to her and walked out. Professor Snape led the students walking out of the class and Hunter took the wards down. She could see that Harry was waiting for her so she picked up her robe and went outside to talk to him.


	15. Authors note

**A/N: To all the readers of **_Undercover Assassin: Hermione's Story_** I'm sorry for not updating and for a while I forgot about this story then when I realized I hadn't updated it in a while I tried to get another chapter out. But I had writers block and it was my summer vacation. I'm halfway through writing the next chapter and I will hopefully have another chapter up by this time tomorrow.**

**Sorry about the wait.**


	16. Harry tags along

**A/N: I know I promised to post this yesterday but my internet was down so nothing went up**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.**

_Previously on Undercover Assassin:_

_"Nice fight" Viper said to her and walked out. Professor Snape led the students walking out of the class and Hunter took the wards down. She could see that Harry was waiting for her so she picked up her robe and went outside to talk to him._

Chapter 15- Harry tags along

Hermione's POV

Hermione put her knives back into her pocket and picked up her wand before heading towards Harry. She felt unsure about what he had to say to her but she wanted to talk to him either way. She stopped in front of him and coughed to get his attention. He looked up sharply and started to fidget with his wand before he shoved it into his back pocket.

"Hey" He said

"Hi" I said in return.

"I wanted to ask you something" He said still not looking at me.

"Harry, you can ask me anything" I said.

"Well, umm, Professor Dumbledore asked me if…well, could you train me" He asked. I smiled and immediately responded with a loud 'of course' and started to go over the details of the next mission he could come along on.

" Viper told me that it would be sometime next week but-" I was interrupted as Wolf walked into the room unexpectedly

"Wolf?" I asked surprised

"Nope" Another voice said and Wolfs presence faded away to reveal a smirking Alex.

"You like?" He asked, I rolled my eyes and continued telling Harry about the next mission. But Alex interrupted once again.

"As I was saying, the mission has changed since Potter is coming along. We leave now" Alex said and handed me a written overview of the mission.

Alex's POV-

I handed her the overview and she quickly opened it up and scanned over it. Potter looked at me for a moment and glared for some reason, weird kid. He then looked over at the overview. I gave them a minute or two to get a vague idea of what was happening.

"Got it" I asked. Hermione nodded and opened the map layout. Potter followed along and nodded as well.

"Good, lets go" I said and quickly walked out of the room towards the front gate. I could hear Hermione talking to Potter and then the sounds of their footsteps as they caught up to where I was .

Time Lapse - Hermiones' POV

It took a while to catch up to Alex since he walked way too quickly. I had to drag Harry from the classroom since he was a little dazed about the sudden change in events. We reached the main entrance and waited for Alex to unlock the door. With a flick of his hand the door opened and Viper was standing on the other side the keys dangling from his finger.

"Kitty you're flying this plane." He said and tossed me the keys. I felt confused for a moment but accepted it anyways

"Really? Are you sure? I mean I didn't pass that test" I said and he nodded smiling a bit. I moved to hug him and then ran for the plane. The plane was a bit larger than it needed to be but I was happy none the less. I ran up the steps and headed towards the captains pit. I pulled out one of the headsets and flipped some switches to get used to the feel of the area.

Meanwhile-

Vipers POV:

As Viper handed Hermione the keys, he say the complete look of disbelief on Alex's face and almost laughed to himself. He had spoken with Hunter before he landed the plane on the edge of the schools wards. Hunter had told him that nothing would freak Alex out more than Kitty's flying skills.

She eagerly took the keys and ran off towards the plane to take a seat in the captains seat. We walked to the plane and we realised that Potter wasn't walking with us. He was a good distance behind us with this _look _on his face. Alex yelled for him to hurry up and laughed when the boy did as he was told.

When we got into the plane we sat around in different spots and Alex pulled out a lay out of the mansion we would be looking over in Germany. It belonged to this American dude, Apollo , thought it would be fun to plan the country's demise and slowly put it into action. We had insider information that he wouldn't be in his mansion until the weekend. So we were headed to set up the cameras and the 'other' needed tools to flatten the building without suspicion.

"This is your Captain speaking" Hermione said with a laugh but continued "We will be arriving in Gera , Germany in Two to three hours depending on the weather. Feel free to go to the back and get some of the provided snacks. Oh and Harry stop thinking so much" She said over the intercom and Potter looked up quickly, Alex laughed.

I got up to get some food and Alex went over the layouts with Potter.

"So Potter, as you know, we're gunna be in Germany and what I am telling you is completely undercover and you can not tell anyone or I will find you and kill you before you even consider it." He said in a threatening tone. I came back in time to see Potter nod and squeak out a timid 'yes'

"Good, then there will be no problems"

**A/N: I know its short but I will try to update again this week.**

**Review and tell me what you think**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-

Harry's POV-

I took my seat on the plane. It felt weird and a bit unusual to be here. It was like knowing there was a whole other side to your best friend but believing it until you're actually there. The announcement 'Mione made got Alex motivated to tell me what the hell we were supposed to be doing. He eventually gave up stating that Mione would go over it with me.

I relaxed but the plane shook but steadied quickly. The door to the captains quarters opened and Mione walked out. She smiled when she saw me. She took a seat beside on the chair in front on mine and leaned forward to place her hand on my knee.

"So what do you think" She asked me. I shrugged, unsure.

"Really, you have nothing to say" She asked. I shook my head and she sighed. I didn't want to say the wrong thing at this moment so I kept quiet.

"Fine then, just listen" She said and leaned back on the chair before she pulled out her portfolio. She skimmed through the pages before she started to speak.

"In less than six hours we will be landing in Northern Germany. As Alex mentioned to you, we'll be infiltrating Apollo's mansion. We have to set up the monitoring systems but we don't have time to guide you through each step of the set up so Thing 1 sent the prototype of his … well it should work. I hope it does" She paused when she realized she was rambling.

"It's not important, but would you hand me your glasses" She asked and I wordlessly did as she said. I saw her attach a small square of metal to the side then waved her wand over it and it seamlessly molded to the metal frame. She repeated the process and a little flippable chip like object was attached to the top of the left lens.

"Here try these." She said and handed the glasses back to me. I hesitantly put them back on. There was a sudden flash and I could see things really clearly. "Whoa" I said

"They work then?" She asked.

"Yeah but what do they do?" I asked her.

"They're suppose to be like mine the design was to make it easier to understand and master new content and commands at will making the wearer control any task they are given. Other than that I don't know, you're the test subject" she said with a laugh, got up and walked back to the captains quarters. The plane shook slightly but not enough to be noticed by anyone.

Alex and Viper walked back and took the seat in front on me. Alex sat down and Viper sat on the arm_. I really should move from this seat._ I tried to get up but Alex just pushed me down into my set.

"Wait a moment Potter" He said and Viper continued. "Yes, Potter, wait a moment. We have something to tell you"

"Yes, yes we do. Now listen up and listen well. When we land you will be taken by hunter and will be given a once over on all the needed techniques while we get ready to go in." Alex said

"It'll take about an hour and if you survive it, we'll consider letting Mione around you instead of sacrificing you like we had originally planned." Viper finished and cracked his knuckles in a menacing manner . I nodded suddenly scared for my life. I knew they could kill me from what Mione could do and I was terrified.

"Would all passengers fasten their seatbelts, we're going to land soon" Miones voice came from the speakers and we did as we were told.


End file.
